Sebelum Pernikahan
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Sebelum resepsi pernikahan dimulai, Ginny merasa gugup luar biasa. Tapi, Hermione datang dan memberinya nasihat, yang membuat Ginny kembali percaya diri. /Sekuel 'Akhir'/Harmony and Drinny/


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan. Sekuel fic 'Akhir'. Disarankan untuk membaca prekuel-nya dulu –agar feel-nya lebih terasa.

Pairing : Harmony dan Drinny

**Sebelum Pernikahan**

Hari ini, Ginevra Molly Weasley terlihat luar biasa cantik. Walau pada hari-hari biasa pun ia selalu terlihat menawan, hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Wajahnya dipoles dengan warna-warna lembut menggunakan alat-alat rias _muggle_. _Blush_ _on_ yang dipakainya membuat pipi putihnya terlihat merona. Begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang sedikit diberi sentuhan warna –sehingga terlihat lebih merah dan _glossy_.

Gaun putih yang dipakai Ginny terlihat sangat indah dan pas –melekat di tubuhnya. Gaun panjang dengan bagian lengan terbuka itu memiliki sulaman-sulaman benang berwarna perak di beberapa bagian. Sulaman itu berupa liukan garis yang membentuk pola bunga-bunga kecil. Keindahan gaun semakin bertambah ketika dipadukan dengan warna merah rambut Ginny –yang kini disanggul tinggi dengan sebuah tiara di puncak kepalanya –berperan sebagai penghias.

Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu duduk di hadapan meja rias dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Wajahnya yang biasa berwarna terang, kini berubah warna menjadi seputih kapas –kecuali bagian pipinya yang telah diberi _blush_ _on_. Kedua tangannya yang sedang meremas gaun sedikit gemetaran. Ia mencoba tersenyum, tapi rasa gugup yang sedang dialaminya membuat senyumnya terlihat sedikit aneh. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia mencoba tersenyum sekali lagi dan berkata, "Masuk."

Beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya pintu dibuka. Ginny melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun merah marun panjang masuk lewat pintu tersebut. Itu Hermione Potter; sahabatnya yang telah menikah dengan Harry Potter. Hermione menghampiri Ginny dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping Ginny.

Ia terlihat sedikit terperangah melihat kamar Ginny yang telah disulap menjadi lebih rapi. Kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah muda tersebar di mana-mana. Vas bunga berisi bunga lily terlihat di berbagai sudut kamar. Tempat tidur Ginny pun dihiasi dengan kelambu berwarna putih gading.

"Hai, Gin," sapa Hermione. Ia tersenyum cemerlang dengan James Sirius Potter digendongannya.

"Hai, Hermione! Ya ampun, James lucu sekali sih." Rasa gugup yang awalnya dirasakan Ginny, kini seolah lenyap setelah melihat James –anak pertama Harry dan Hermione yang baru berusia empat bulan.

Hermione tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Ginny. Ia mendekatkan James ke arah Ginny –membuat James tertawa-tawa.

"Apa ada masalah, Gin?" tanya Hermione. Senyum lembut masih ia pasang di wajahnya.

"Um … sedikit, sih. Rasanya aku sangat gugup," balas Ginny. Ia menghiraukan James yang menggapai-gapaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Itu wajar, Gin. Aku juga pernah merasakannya," ujar Hermione sambil mengelus rambut hitam James.

"Oh, ya?" Mata coklat Ginny sedikit melebar. Ia kira, dulu Hermione menyambut acara pernikahannya dengan senyum, bukan dengan kegugupan seperti dirinya.

"Setiap perempuan juga pasti merasakannya, kok," ucap Hermione. Kelihatannya ia sedikit ingin tertawa.

Ginny menjawab, "Ya." Ekspresi gugupnya masih belum hilang. Kini, ia menyambut gapaian tangan James dengan senyum samar –sedikit gugup.

Hermione sedikit membetulkan posisi duduknya dan berkata, "Dulu aku sempat ingin menangis, saking gugupnya." Hermione tertawa pelan, membuat James yang ada di pangkuannya ikut tertawa.

"Wow. Aku tak menyangka," sahut Ginny. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi semangat untuk mendengarkan cerita Hermione.

"Tapi, semua perasaan itu hilang ketika _Mom_ datang ke kamarku dan memberiku wejangan," kata Hermione. Mata coklatnya sedikit menerawang. Mungkin teringat masa lalunya –saat akan menikah dengan Harry.

Ginny menatap Hermione takjub. Seolah wanita berambut coklat ikal itu adalah wanita paling berpengalaman sedunia.

Setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, Hermione kembali bertanya, "Kau sudah yakin untuk menikah dengan Draco, 'kan?"

Ginny mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja."

Hermione terlihat lebih ceria saat mengucapkan, "Kalau begitu, tak ada yang harus dirisaukan lagi."

"Eh?" Atensi gadis bermarga Weasley itu sedikit membesar. Ia kurang menangkap maksud dari _Mrs_ Potter yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Dulu aku sempat gugup sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai. Tapi, _Mom_ berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau aku memang yakin dengan pilihanku," jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

Mata Ginny berkilat-kilat cerah. Rasa gugupnya hilang saat hatinya yakin, bahwa Draco memang yang terbaik untuknya –tak akan mengecewakannya. Setelah acara pernikahannya selesai, Ginny berjanji akan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada wanita yang kini menyandang nama Potter itu.

Ginny mengangguk semangat. Rambut merahnya ikut bergerak-gerak saat ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku yakin, Draco adalah pilihan terbaik." Bibir mungil Ginny tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih banyak, 'Mione."

Hermione mengangguk singkat dan bertanya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar. Kau tidak ingin membuat Draco dan seluruh anggota keluargamu cemas, 'kan?" Rambut ikalnya yang kini diikat tinggi, melambai lembut tertiup angin dari arah jendela yang terbuka.

"_Gu gu gu_!" James, yang seolah ikut berbahagia, mulai mengoceh riang sambil mengacung-acungkan tangannya.

Mereka berdua –Hermione dan Ginny- tertawa, sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke luar. Ginny melangkah dengan pasti –siap menemui calon suaminya yang ia yakini sebagai pilihan terbaik.

**The End**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review prekuel-nya : caca, Shizyldrew**

Review?


End file.
